


Adopted

by stretchingg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, It's kind of fucked up, John's a brat, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutant pets I guess??, Mutantstuck, Neko John Egbert, They're gay harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stretchingg/pseuds/stretchingg
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and you have no clue where you're going.





	1. Prologue

Your name is John Egbert, and you have no clue where you're going.  
You know you are in a crate, you know you are being adopted.  
You know that you are not considered human.  
You live in a world where some humans got mutated to sport animalistic bodyparts and characteristics. You live in a world where those 'humans' were no longer 'humans'.  
You were bred, you were not born into a family, you were born to a mother and a father and that was that, you were raised separately in a legitimate 'kitty mill'. To be adopted when you reached the age eighteen when in human standards you would be 'legal'.  
You have basic schooling provided by the people where you were born, you as far as you know, have no siblings.  
It's really cramped in this crate, so you shift around a little, which is when you hear music coming from somewhere, you are in a car you presume. You reach out and try to get the lock undone, only to have your fingers pushed back in one by one by a pale hand, you try to peak out but you feel your crate get spun around, you can now see someone's chest, you shift your head and peer, seeing a man with ginger hair that was swooped, freckles covering his face. For some reason he was wearing sunglasses, though it looked like it was evening. The man in shades appears to be looking at you, so you meow at him, then inquire where you are going, "we're going to my brother and I's place," the ginger man spoke. His voice was crisp and smooth, which was more comforting than the harsh, commanding tone of your masters. You scoot back a little and you see a hand reaching for the door of your crate, it was open, the shaded man had opened your crate. You hesitate before you crawl forward and out, stretching a bit, you are now half-sitting out of your crate.  
You look around and you see another male up front, he was also wearing shades except they appeared pointy? How strange. You look out a window to see you are in a large city.  
Where the hell are you?


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a bit longer. ;w;

You fell asleep eventually, curled up in the seat of the car near the man with the normal-looking shades. When you awoke you were stopped somewhere, a building as far as you could tell. The two shaded males in front of you were speaking lowly, you try to hear in on their conversation but they realized you had awoken; whilst sitting up you yawn. The pointy guy, as you have labelled him for now, turned in his seat and spoke, his voice was a bit more crisp and had a bit of a drawl, "ok... we're home." Home? This building is home?? That's a pretty big house if that's the entire house; yet you complied. The shadsy, the other ginger you had labelled, came and opened the door for you, you hop out and stand up reluctantly, you expected a leash to get attached to your collar like you had heard most mutants were led around when in public, but they just motioned for you to follow, so you proceed, following the other males inside, they let you in first and walk behind you, talking to each other lowly. You hear in a little about "if this is a good idea or not" they got a bit lighter and the pointy guy nudged you towards two doors, well they looked like doors there weren't any handles and there were two buttons next to them. You peer at the buttons, they look like little arrows, shadsy walked up and pressed the up arrow. You gasp as they slide open!! Oh my god!!! What the fuck!!!!!!! That's so cool!!!! There's a small room inside!!!!!! I'm going to die aren't I!!!!!??? You get ushered inside and you stand in the small room as the doors fucking slide closed again!!!!! Pointy guy presses another button labelled '15' and then you feel a movement before you feel like you are ascending.

After an agonizing minute?? Hour??? Day???? The doors open again, you walk out and look around up and down a hall with doors. Oh!!! This is like the kennels except without small doors. Pointy guy starts to walk down the hall so you follow him, he's your master now you think, him and shadsy at least, so two masters... I mean..... Okay I guess, I know most mutants are adopted for slave labor or.... other things. You shudder at those thoughts, will you have to do things for them? That's scary... but you were trained!! You know how to clean so you aren't that worried, you think.

You soon arrive in front of a door and shadsy opens it you're met with a... house? No what were these called- apartments!! Apartments. That's what they're called. You paw inside softly and looked around, it was a little messy but it was nice! It looked a bit expensive; which was nice too. Shadsy spoke up, "welcome to your new home John." He knew my name!! He knew my name which was cool!!! He looked cool, they both did in a way. You look up at both of them and smile in a way, this was all a bit nerve racking. Nerve racking.... Oh god are you panicking? Oh god you are!!! What're they gonna do to you?? Are they gonna make you into a maid??? Are they gonna dress you up in silly outfits and make you dance?? Are they gonna breed you??? Oh god!!!! You feel hot tears running own your face as you look around some more, panic setting in. Pointy guy notices this and he kind of pulls you towards him in an uncomfortable manner, trying to comfort you sort of. It doesn't really work and you feel more horrid thoughts rushing through your mind- you are nothing but a pet to them, you aren't human you are a monster that gets bred and adopted, you are a pet. You are a toy. That doesn't calm you; Shadsy was a bit more gentle as he picked you up and set you on the couch, which was rather nice. He didn't touch you and let you calm down, which was kind of a red flag, was he putting on a mask just so you trust him?? After a bit pointy guy comes over and starts to talk to you, kneeling by the couch. "Hey we're not gonna hurt you, Dave and I are trying to help you dude-" You hiss at him and tremble, he puts his hands up a bit defensively, "it's not like we're gonna strip you naked and make you do an irish jig for us;" that was shadsy speaking, well, Dave you suppose, since pointy guy said "Dave and I." Okay soooo... that's one name learned, you decide to speak, "help me?" Pointy guy spoke up again, "yes, harboring you in a way uh... one day Dave woke up and just walked up to me and said, 'yo... we should get a mutant i like, just had an epiphany that the things people do to them is fucked up'." Well that sounded like a load of bullshit!! You turn your head to Dave, he nodded, then you turn back to pointy guy, "yeah you're probably thinking 'that sounds like shit' but honest to god that's what he said, to be fair that was after a long night of doing absolutely nothing but, that's what was said." You roll your eyes a little and then Pointy stands up, "so, until we get you a bed, you can sleep with Dave or I, or on the couch, or anywhere actually, we have a spare room it's just full of nothing," Pointy shrugged apologetically. You feel yourself sigh and nod.  
Welcome home, John.


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonesome nights with Pointy.

Your name is John Egbert and you have concluded that most of this is just horseshit.

It was late at night, past midnight that's for sure, and you can't sleep a wink. This couch is terrible for sleeping on, it didn't even seem like a couch, it was more of a... long cot mattress put on a wooden frame. It was not comfortable. You decide to sit up eventually and look around, no one is awake as far as you can tell, after all, curiosity killed the cat. The real question is if the satisfaction will bring me back, you think to yourself. It was totally silent minus the occasional honk from a car below, you think this was.. nice? The total silence with occasional noise, that is; it was never quiet back at camp. There was always someone crying or someone snoring, sometimes you heard screaming. You remember curling up under the thin blanket you got with your cot. God those screams.. sometimes in pure angst, some in pain, you never knew there were differences to screams until you heard them. You would rather not know what was causing those people to scream. Now you had this slightly bigger cot thingy, and a thick blanket, which was making you a bit hot in this heat, god damn, it was REALLY hot and you didn't even realize it. You throw off the blanket for now. You lie there on this.. thing for awhile, you got bored and curiosity got the best of you, you slide off of your temporary bed and stand up. You lightly step about the apartment, you cooled down a bit but it was still really hot, ugh. This heat is going to get the best of you someday and you already know it. You decide to play a game, you start to prance around, every time you almost fell you would say something about yourself, at least what you remember. You trip a bit, "my name is John...." you stop already, what was your last name again? You can't seem to remember, but you know you have one, at least you think you do? Oh well!! Last names are just to brandish family lines, and you don't have one of those!! So you suppose you don't need one, yet you can't help to feel like something has been ripped from your hands. You decide to continue your game, you tumble, "I was born in April," you laugh gently and bump into the wall softly. "What're you doing..." you feel your own tail puff up at the sound of another voice, you whip around and see Pointy standing there; "Jesus you scared me." He quirked an eyebrow, which you saw raise from under his shades, "I'm just.... playing a game, I can't sleep." Pointy nodded slowly, he walked from the entrance of the hallway, "I get that.. new place you're living in, 'n no clue what your new owners might do to you, should I refer myself as your owner? I don't think so that term weirds me out." Pointy shrugged and looked down at you, "So, can't sleep?" The taller male inquired, directed towards your lack of sleep, "uh, yes I can't sleep," you spoke softly, slightly intimidated by the other, he did appear to be taller, and more muscular than you were, don't get me wrong, he was still decently thin, but he obviously had more strength than you. Pointy stood there for a moment before he spoke again, more slowly and awkwardly than probably intentional, "do... you wanna watch some TV? I can sit with you for a bit.." You twitch your ear at that, "what about your sleep?" Pointy shrugs, "I don't sleep a lot in the first place, I just kind of want to help you settle in I guess??" Pointy seemed a bit flustered as far as you could tell, or just really tired, you just give a smile weakly at the other. Pointy strides over to the couch, sitting down on the uncomfortable piece of shit, you hesitate before you walk over, sitting down a bit away from Pointy. You tuck your feet under you so you were now on your knees, this was oddly more comfortable. Pointy reaches over and picks up what looks like a dark colored brick that was thin, and suddenly there was a blast of light into the room. Of course you had TV back at camp, it was just... less bright that this, and totally silent minus some words on the bottom in a language you couldn't even read. You could hear voices from this one, and it just seemed more... humane, for something that was mechanical to you. This feeling was weird, seeing things that you've had your entire life but never seen like this before, you had a blanket, which was thick, in the past they were thin when you were back at camp. At camp people screamed, here you only hear cars honking and Pointy's faint breathing. This was nice. After a long time, you think, you speak, "so um.. what's your name anyways?" Pointy tilts his head a bit towards you, then he said one word, bluntly and coolly, "Dirk."  
Dirk.  
That's a nice name, you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this looks like, one giant ass paragraph, but the spaces between paragraphs aren't showing, they're there but not showing. ;w;


End file.
